


I Don’t Want to Talk About It

by howlingtothestars



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Sakaeguchi’s family mentioned, Suyama is a good boyfriend, Very supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: “I don’t want to talk about it.”The words did not surprise Shouji. If anything, he had expected it, considering the time of year.
Relationships: Sakaeguchi Yuuto/Suyama Shouji
Kudos: 1





	I Don’t Want to Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from: here

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

The words did not surprise Shouji. If anything, he had expected it, considering the time of year. Spring was right around the corner. The winter winds grew warmer by the day. The trees were already beginning to bud and bloom. A time meant for rebirth transformed into pain.

Yuuto always withdrew around now. When they were in high school, Shouji hadn’t noticed it as much, but he learned quickly that it was because baseball kept Yuuto’s mind occupied. Without it... Yuuto tended to spiral into a depressive state.

Shouji hated seeing Yuuto like this. What he hated most was not being able to do much besides supporting Yuuto when he got like this. He would do whatever Yuuto needed.

“That’s okay,” Shouji said. Smiling, he placed a hand on Yuuto’s shoulder. “Why don’t we go to visit your family?”

Yuuto finally looked away from the window he’d been staring out of for the last hour. His eyes looked glazed over. “My family?”

Shouji nodded. “Your sister called me,” he explained. “She and your brother are heading to the cemetery this weekend.” Yuuto’s face fell. Shouji placed a gentle hand on Yuuto's cheek. “It’ll be good for you.”

He watched Yuuto’s eyes begin to shine with unshed tears before his boyfriend nodded. “Yeah, let’s go.” Shouji felt relief flood his system.


End file.
